Hodnes laik kwelnes
by taaylin
Summary: Pós Season Finale da 2ª temporada. Só havia um lugar para onde Clarke poderia ir.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Vamos ver até onde isso vai. A tradução das falas em Trigedasleng estará no final do capítulo. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this tv show, nor its characters. Unfortunately.

* * *

A trilha terminou na entrada de Ton DC. O caos já havia se dissipado, mas a destruição do vilarejo era tão evidente quanto a culpa que carregava. Clarke parou sua caminhada com flechas apontadas para si. Ela não sabia se, com a retirada do exército, a trégua tinha sido quebrada ou não, mas sabia que alguns Grounders não estavam exatamente a favor de deixá-la viver.

Ela conseguia ouvir as cordas de seus arcos retesarem, e a vontade de soltarem os dedos e deixarem que aquelas flechas atravessassem seu corpo escorria indo parar diante de seus pés. No entanto, os portões de madeira se abriram antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, e a voz dela, fria e autoritária, desmontou os guerreiros prontos para o abate.

\- _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_. - Clarke já havia escutado aquela frase antes, quando Quint tentou matá-la na floresta. Sua pronúncia foi tão incisiva quanto naquela vez. - _Hukop kom Skaikru ste klir_.

\- _Ba Heda_...

\- _Nou mou_. Venha, Clarke.

Ainda que tivesse chegado até ali com um único objetivo, a loira hesitou. Olhava para os guerreiros com o mesmo olhar que eles a olhavam, desconfiados, sempre alerta. Ela se sentia segura ao lado de Lexa, mas diante dos últimos acontecimentos, agora Clarke se via obrigada a acompanhá-la com um pé atrás.

Ambas adentraram o vilarejo destruído sendo observadas pelos seus habitantes; Grounders de luto, sobreviventes do ataque dos Mountain Men. Eram guerreiros. Ainda que sofressem com a dor da perda, permaneciam de pé, reerguendo seus lares e velando seus mortos.

Lexa deixou-a entrar em sua tenda primeiro, talvez o primeiro gesto de gentileza desde a morte de Finn. Vendo-se livre dos olhares e enfim sozinha com a Comandante, Clarke virou-se para olhá-la. Não usava toda aquela maquiagem pesada de guerra, já que não havia mais motivos para tal. Parecia mais humana daquele jeito.

\- Você pode dizer ao seu _povo_ \- enfatizou, deixando a amargura de ser traída carregar a palavra. - que os Mountain Men estão mortos.

\- Mortos? - Por uma fração de segundo ela pareceu surpresa. - Todos eles?

\- Todos eles - respondeu na mesma frieza.

\- Então você conseguiu salvar os seus amigos - constatou, andando até a pequena mesa onde descansava uma garrafa e dois copos.

\- Sem a sua ajuda, sim, consegui.

\- Clarke, o que aconteceu...

\- Eu não quero ouvir, Lexa. Nada do que você diga agora vai tirar o peso dos meus ombros, nem os rostos dos meus pensamentos.

Um copo foi enchido sem sequer um desviar de olhos. Lexa encheu o outro e entregou-o a ela, fazendo um gesto como se estivesse brindando a alguma coisa.

\- Acho que temos mais coisas em comum do que pensamos. - Ela tomou um gole e respirou fundo. - Nós duas nascemos para isso.

\- Para nos preocupar pelos outros, para tomar decisões pelos outros...

\- Para sofrer as consequências pelos outros.

Clarke olhou para o copo que segurava e sorriu. Estava certa, no fim das contas. Ali estava a única pessoa em todo o universo capaz de entendê-la. Bebeu um gole do líquido escuro e sentiu-o queimar garganta abaixo. A aproximação de Lexa em poucos segundos a fez levantar os olhos. A maquiagem não pintava seu rosto, mas seu equipamento de guerra estava todo ali adornando seu corpo, a espada presa na cintura ao alcance da mão.

\- Fico feliz por nos encontrarmos outra vez - murmurou.

Ela dizia a verdade? Não saberia dizer. Aquela máscara indecifrável dificultava qualquer leitura de pensamentos.

\- Não sei se posso confiar em você como antes.

\- Então por quê está aqui?

\- Porque não tenho para onde ir.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta parecia ingratidão. Clarke podia voltar ao acampamento a hora que quisesse, sabia disso. Seu povo estava a salvo por causa dela. Tinha feito aquilo que Octavia tanto queria que ela fizesse: mais. Ela era uma heroína, junto com Bellamy, Jasper, e os outros que fizeram de tudo para que conseguissem sair vivos daquela montanha.

\- Você tem o seu povo, seus...

\- Não posso ficar lá, Lexa. Não depois... Não depois do que eu fiz.

A Comandante bebeu mais um pouco e pareceu pôr prós e contras na balança antes de tornar a falar.

\- Posso transformá-la em uma grande guerreira, Clarke, mas há coisas que você precisará deixar para trás.

\- Eu já deixei.

\- Você não precisa aceitar nada agora. Não é uma decisão fácil, tampouco uma jornada fácil. Passe a noite aqui, pense, e conversamos outra vez pela manhã.

Não houve objeção alguma. Ela estava certa, havia muita coisa em jogo. Não foi à toa que Octavia decidiu ficar ao lado de Bellamy depois de tanta insistência em fazer parte daquele mundo. Clarke tinha sua mãe. Tinha Bellamy também. Talvez algumas horas pensando nas implicações daquela proposta fossem lhe fazer bem.

* * *

_\- Ataque-a, e estará atacando a mim._

_\- Mas Comandante..._

_\- Chega._


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Esse é pequeno, mas não vou demorar pra postar o 3. Enjoy :) 

* * *

Pela primeira vez em dias Clarke dormiu uma noite inteira. A floresta continuava escondendo perigos que ela sozinha não seria capaz de lidar, e dormir na relva à mercê de qualquer ameaça não contribuía para um sono decente. Abrir os olhos na pouca claridade de uma tenda, coberta por peles quentes e em uma cama trinta vezes mais confortável que o chão foi tão acalentador que Clarke se permitiu ficar ali acordada por mais algum tempo.

Ela sabia onde estava deitada. Tudo ao seu redor cheirava a _ela_, um perfume amadeirado e doce que provavelmente impregnaria sua pele pelo dia todo. Lexa havia insistido que dormisse ali, afirmando que era mais seguro e confortável. Estava certa no fim das contas.

Como se soubesse que ocupava seus pensamentos, a Comandante adentrou a tenda com seu típico uniforme de guerra e parou no meio do caminho ao que seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Está acordada.

O cansaço parecia estampar seu rosto jovem. Chovia lá fora; seu cabelo estava ensopado, assim como suas roupas.

\- Sim - afirmou erguendo o tronco e esfregando o rosto com as mãos. - E já tomei minha decisão.

A loira saiu da cama e seus olhos ficaram na mesma altura. Havia pensado muito antes de pegar no sono. Tudo precisava ficar muito claro diante delas, antes que qualquer interpretação pudesse ser feita erroneamente.

\- Eu aceito a sua proposta. - Um mínimo e quase imperceptível sorriso de canto despontou nos lábios da Comandante. - Mas com algumas condições. - Lexa concordou com a cabeça para que continuasse. - Primeiro. Não quero me tornar uma Grounder. Quero ser eu mesma. Posso acatar as suas regras e suas ordens mas quero ser capaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

\- Podemos trabalhar nisso.

\- Segundo. Não quero ser proibida de ver, falar ou ajudar meus amigos caso precisem de mim. Não vou pedir a sua ajuda, mas quero ter a liberdade de poder dizer sim ou não.

\- Também podemos trabalhar nisso. - Seu tom de voz transpareceu a impaciência.

\- E terceiro. Se vamos fazer isso funcionar, preciso saber que você não vai me trair daquele jeito outra vez.

Lexa tomou algum tempo para encará-la, sua expressão imutável. Clarke não sabia o que tanto ela queria esconder. Que se importava? Será que tentava convencer a si mesma que sua decisão de deixar a loira para trás não a afetava de maneira nenhuma?

\- Dou-lhe minha palavra, Clarke. Temos um acordo? - Ela estendeu uma mão e Clarke a apertou, sentindo a palma gelada contra a sua quente. - Agora você precisa comer. O treinamento começa hoje à tarde. Convocarei uma reunião em alguns minutos. Nyko a levará lá quando terminar.

Tudo continuava formal. Clarke concordou e Lexa a deixou sozinha em sua tenda. Havia comida em cima de uma mesa. Pão, frutas pequenas e um copo de água. Ela imaginou-a deixando aquilo mais cedo, cobrindo-a com as peles enquanto dormia. Ou não. Talvez tenha apenas ordenado que alguém fizesse aquilo, Nyko, provavelmente. Comeu tudo. O barulho da chuva contra o teto da tenda intensificou. Aquele seria um dia interessante. 

* * *

Nota: Eu adoraria reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que estejam gostando. Ainda to pegando o jeito das personagens, mas creio que daqui pra frente a coisa vai engrenar :)  
**

* * *

Clarke não precisou chegar muito perto da tenda onde Lexa estava para ouvir Grounders exclamarem coisas em Trigedasleng. Ela olhou para Nyko, que a olhou de volta de maneira indiferente.**  
**

Foi o healer que entrou primeiro, e o silêncio se fez perceptível. Quando o seguiu, todos os olhares dali focaram-se nela.

\- Olhem para ela - disse um dos líderes. - Ela não pertence a esse lugar.

\- Ela precisa de um treinamento apropriado - Lexa argumentou.

\- Nós mal aturamos uma aliança com o povo do céu. Agora a líder deles quer ser uma de nós?

\- Eu não quero ser uma de vocês - Clarke interviu na discussão, finalmente se fazendo presente. - Só preciso de um lugar para ficar.

\- Seu povo está morto? - Indra perguntou.

\- Não.

\- Então volte para eles.

\- Não estou pedindo opiniões. Ela ficará conosco.

A maioria dos presentes não gostou nada do que sua Comandante impunha. Discutiam em sua própria língua em um caos ininteligível até que Lexa silenciou-os com um estrondoso barulho feito com sua espada contra a mesa de metal.

\- Ela ficará conosco, mas não sem nada em troca - acrescentou, e por um momento Clarke sentiu a dor da traição subir dos pés à cabeça outra vez. - Você cura, não é mesmo?

\- Não como a minha mãe.

\- Nyko pode ensiná-la alguma coisas. - Em seguida, direcionou sua palavra aos outros. - Ela pode nos ajudar em qualquer inconveniência.

\- Como sabe que ela não irá nos trair?

\- Não se preocupe com isso - Clarke retrucou no lugar de Lexa. - Isso não está no meu sangue.

O silêncio voltou por alguns minutos, como se todos estivessem tentando enxergar o que sua Comandante enxergava. Enfim Indra deu um passo em direção à Lexa e murmurou a ela:

\- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. - Para os outros, anunciou: - A reunião acabou.

Todos eles ficaram em posição, e sua Heda acenou uma vez com a cabeça. A tenda logo se esvaziou. Com olhos baixos e expressão fechada, Lexa apoiou as mãos na mesa e respirou fundo.

\- A última coisa que eu quero é fazer seu povo ir contra você - Clarke pronunciou de onde estava.

\- Eles não estão contra mim. Estão contra você. Mas você irá conquistar a confiança deles, assim como fez com a minha.

Ela se endireitou e deu a volta na mesa em direção à saída. Antes que pudesse sair, Clarke a trouxe de volta com sua palavras.

\- Você estava errada. - Seus olhos se encontraram de novo, e a morena pareceu confusa. - Você não me conhece. Eu nunca faria o que você fez. Podemos ter muito em comum, mas não somos iguais. E você devia saber disso desde o dia em que não a deixei para morrer.

O único barulho no ambiente era da chuva caindo lá fora. Lexa permaneceu algum tempo encarando seus olhos azuis, ponderando se devia satisfações àquela garota que achava que estava em algum patamar acima de todos os outros. Decidiu que o silêncio, por ora, seria a melhor opção. Simplesmente lhe deu as costas e saiu da tenda, deixando-a sozinha lá dentro.

A loira respirou fundo antes de fazer o mesmo caminho. Nyko tocou seu braço assim que foi tomada por grossos pingos que caíam do céu. Em poucos minutos estavam na tenda da Comandante outra vez, onde ele a deixou. Ela aproveitou a solidãopara olhar em volta, talvez para tentar entender melhor aquela garota que se fechou para o mundo daquela maneira. Contudo, as únicas coisas que encontrou foram uma garrafa de bebida e dois copos, e mapas em uma pilha ao lado de sua imponente cadeira de Comandante. Ali, pendurado em um fino cordão de metal pendia um anel feito de madeira. Clarke estava prestes a tocá-lo quando a voz cortante invadiu a tenda.

\- O que está fazendo?

Ela congelou como uma criança pega fazendo algo errado.

\- Só estava olhando. Desculpe.

Clarke deu um passo para trás e olhou para ela. Assim que conseguiu a atenção da loira, Lexa deixou em cima da mesa uma muda de roupa e alguns equipamentos.

\- Troque-se, e vá lá para fora. - Com isso, girou nos calcanhares e saiu outra vez.

Aquela era uma roupa de Grounder típica, percebeu ao se aproximar e pegá-la nas mãos. Havia tecidos extras, provavelmente para protegê-la da chuva e do frio, e pedaços de metal costurados em locais estratégicos. No cinto não estava preso nenhum tipo de armamento. Talvez fosse bom começar assim. Cinco minutos depois, tinha feito o que a Comandante mandara e estava fora da tenda apanhando mais chuva.

Lexa conversava com Inda na beira da clareira que o míssil havia deixado em Ton DC. Quando a viu, seu olhar foi como um convite para que chegasse até as duas, ainda que seus pés quisessem dar meia volta e seguir o caminho contrário.

\- Siga Indra. Ela conduzirá seu treinamento.

A Grounder General olhou-a indiferente. Já havia sido difícil para Octavia conquistar sua confiança; Clarke não queria parar para pensar quanto tempo levaria para que chegasse naquele nível. A aliança ainda estava intacta, sim, mas como não existiam mais Mountain Men para ameaçá-los, por que continuar interagindo com o povo do céu?

\- E você? - Clarke dirigiu-se à Lexa. Esta por sua vez, nada disse, apenas acenando com a cabeça para ambas antes de retirar-se.

\- A Comandante possui coisas mais importantes a fazer - Indra respondeu por ela, recebendo um olhar beirando o aborrecimento da forasteira. - Não ache que vou faciliar apenas porque você é a líder do Skaikru.

\- Não sou mais líder nenhuma. E não quero que você facilite nada.

Indra ergueu a cabeça para dar a sensação de olhá-la de cima e deu-lhe as costas. Clarke a seguiu com um suspiro. Que começasse o treinamento.


End file.
